Ichigo Montague and Rukia Capulet
by Azraelean
Summary: Romeo and Juliet is performed in soul society for entertainment, or is it more than that? Romance, Humor, Parody, tragedy, Drama... Oh and Shakespeare makes it into the story too.
1. Preproduction

_Ichigo Montague and Rukia Capulet_

_By: Azraelean_

_This is a fanfiction; I obviously don't own the copyrights. Only lawyers win in a lawsuit. Please don't sue. In my theatre 101 class in college I just had an idea today. What if Soul Society got boring? Don't look at me like that it could happen… someday. But, anyway, what is there to do for fun in Soul Society. Ichigo is charged with remedying this problem and he turns to his favorite playwright's most famous play for the solution. This looks like fun, or trouble, whichever person you ask._

What do you mean we need a new squad? Said Toshiro Hitsugaya.

I mean that the Seireitei is in a state of unrest. The souls of the Seireitei and even the soul society at large are all bored to un-death with nothing to do. So I have formed a squad that shall exist solely for entertaining the masses.

"Sir," said the newest captain. "I have a better idea in my opinion."

"Oh," said Yamamoto. "And what would that be Kurosaki-Taicho."

"Why not instead just pull from the ranks of the court guard squads instead of spreading the recruits even thinner than they already are due to the war against Aizen."

"Hmm, and what would you have us do with these people? Why perform plays and other such things."

"Alright," Said the Sou-Taicho, banging his staff/sword upon the wooden floor. "Then I approve Ichigo Kurosaki to be in charge of the entertainment of the Soul Society."

(2 Hours Later)

"Okay Mayuri-Taicho," said Ichigo. "I have the pamphlet draft done. I need you to make Fifteen hundred copies of it and then report back to me please."

Fifteen-hundred copies later…

A bulletin went up on each wall of Seireitei. It was blue with black script that read:

Kurochiki Productions is proud to announce that there will be open try outs for the Play Romeo and Juliet. The characters are in order of Appearance:

**Count Paris**

Peter

Mercutio

Montague

Sampson

Tybalt

Petruchio

Romeo

Friar Laurence

Benvolio

Capulet

Abraham

Balthazar

Friar John

Juliet

Prince Escalus

Gregory

If you are interested in performing then come to the squad Five Barracks on June 5th to try out. See captain Kurosaki for scripts to read from. All those trying out should have a short passage memorized for their parts. Anyone may try out but the organizers cannot accept everyone into the play, this isn't the third grade. We will be picking those best suited to the roles. NO one is to try to dispute the roles each is cast in. signing up to audition is a binding contract that states that if you try out, you are obligated to be at the performances. NO exceptions. We will be taking your duties into consideration in choosing your parts. Tryouts begin at 9:00 AM and will continue until done or, until noon. Then a lunch break will ensue. After one hour, we shall recommence with the auditions.

If you wish to attend take a flier, while not binding, we hope to see many promising people.

Sincerely,

Kurochiki Productions

(END of act I)

_So I will be aching to get this one finished, I envision that it will be about a nine-shot so I hope you will all come and see what it's all about. Oh, don't worry, I won't screw with the play, just with the actors._


	2. Tryouts

"Okay People settle down would 'ya?" shouted Ichigo Kurosaki,

"Ichigo Lets Fight!" Shouted Kenpachi Zaraki.

"No you psychotic Demon from the Depths of Hell. I won't fight you, now leave me alone you son of a bitch." Shouted back Ichigo.

The eleventh squad captain was driving everyone nuts. This guy already has a part in the show. In fact many of Ichigo's acquaintances were perfect for the show. The Eleventh Company would make for a good crowd in the first scene, since they always were fighting. The Director just had to harness the energy of the squad and be able to get them to stop when it was time to move on. Ichigo didn't envy the Director of the performance

"Alright Now then, lets get this over with." Said Ichigo to the crowd. Much to his chagrin he wasn't loud enough to be heard over all the noise.

Rukia noticing this immediately came to his rescue by shouting, "QUIET DOWN NOW!" Now that's better. Now I have enlisted a man to help in the production of the play. Who is it? Is he really just going to pass off the directing job onto some other poor schmuck? Thought many of the assembled crowd.

A Caucasian man with a pronounced bald spot and a regal bearing then took center stage. "Thank you Ichigo-Taicho. As you pointed out, I am here to help with the Production of Romeo and Juliet."

"And who are you exactly?" Said Yumichika pompously.

"Why I am non-other than William Shakespeare, the playwright of the show. Ichigo here looked me up in Rukongai and asked for my assistance. I will be observing the auditions for the show, and will make all decisions pertaining to the show. All who are here to audition please make a line. I will watch auditions two at a time with the roles you want and someone to help you. If you don't have anyone to help you then I will help you myself, however if you can't get someone to help you, it will severely dampen your prospects. While not taking you out of the running, Working well with your fellow cast members is important to a successful performance."

The auditions proceeded without much uproar, which means that Kenpachi only tried to kill someone two or three times before he was cast as a villager on the side of Montague. Byakuya Kuchiki was immediately cast as lord Capulet as he was so much like the part to begin with, not to mention his mannerisms were spot on. After about three hundred auditions for Romeo, Ichigo and Rukia were up. They had decided on the death scene for their audition as it was the climax of the show.

Hitsugaya Toshiro tried out for the part of Romeo with Hinamori portraying Juliet, they actually did a decent job. But then came Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki's auditions, Ichigo and Rukia almost literally blew all other tryouts out of the water, they knew the play by heart and could easily and believably portray Romeo and Juliet.

The rest of the auditions went well all things considered. Renji put on a good performance of and got the part almost at once. Hisagi got the part of Benvolio as he gave the most convincing performance of the first scene of Act III. Where he was trying not to start a fight, while any member of Squad eleven could portray the part of

The next Day The Casting decisions were put up.

After hearing the casting decisions the majority of the cast was in uproar. Byakuya kuchiki demanded Rukia be cut from the show, renji challenged ichigo to a fight, and William sought the sou-taicho's aid in calming everyone.

He did, after telling everyone they knew wwhat they were getting into when they took the job, the people shuffled away.

When Ichigo asked William why he had chosen Rukia and him for the title roles, he responded with, "You both know the lines of the show by heart, you both need to have the title roles because they have the most lines out of all of them. Also I can tell the chemistry is perfect between you two.

"There is no Chemistry between us!" shouted Ichigo.

"There is. The lines you two chose were said with feeling. Deny it to others if you wish, but I can tell the difference between acting and feeling. You aren't that much of an actor, but those lines were believable. You care for that short brunette."

"Argh." Said Ichigo, cowed by the man's logic and intellect.

Meanwhile…

"Quit the play Rukia." Byakuya ordered.

"Ni-sama I cannot. The play is required and I am required to perform unless I am unable to complete the part. I am capable, therefore I must." Rukia told her brother.


End file.
